paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GoldenLatias6/It's you that matters
Okay, everyone, I have some advice for you all. Are you worried that people don't read your stories, or that some users post bad comments about your characters or stories? Let me tell you a fact. THEY DO NOT MATTER! Of course, we may have regulations, but there's something about what I said in capital letters. The opinion that really matters is.... yours. Even if every person in the world gives you all their priase (though that unfortunately may never happen), it means nothing if you don't believe in yourself. Even though you have to have grammar to it, you can still add your own word touch to it. Some of you might say "Darn it!", but I say "Pony-feathers!" (and my sister says "Darn nuggets!") This is an example of being yourself. If you post a story that you think you should do to impress others, it mostly means you don't like it yourself. I'll give some examples of this. One time, someone made a Mario crossover, I thought I should try it with "Pups Stop Bowser". However, I realized that I didn't want to really do this and it really didn't make a lot of sense to me. So, I cancelled it. So if any of you really don't like the stories that you posted, I can personally delete them. Here's an example of not believing in yourself. (It's a long one...) In the recent episode "Equestria Games", Spike was honored as a hero of the Crystal Empire by the Crystal Ponies for his bravery in "The Crystal Empire part 2" for delivering the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadance and saved the Crystal Empire. They even built a statue of him. For the Opening of the Equestria Games, he was given the honor to light the torch. However, in the stadium, he got frozen with public fright and couldn't light it, so Twilight, to save him from humilation, secretly used her magic to light the torch. She later told him the truth, and he felt bad about himself and felt he let everyone down. However, during the Ice Archery, an accident from one of the ice arrows hit a cloud and made it solid ice, heading to the stadium. The Pegasi couldn't lift it away, and all the Alicorns and Unicorns couldn't use magic due to a disabling spell (prevents cheating in the games after the inccident). So Spike suddenly leapt into action and use his fire to melt the ice cloud, saving the games and the Empire (again). But he felt that if the other could breathe fire, they'd do the same. Twilight tells him that the only one who doubts him is really... him. Spike realizes that he was only doubting himself. Later, he continued to believe in himself and used his fire breath to light the fireworks during the closing ceremony. (And in a later episode, he bragged 12 times about how he saved the Crystal Empire...) As you can see, even if you save the world, if you feel anyone can do it, you're really doubting yourself. So, from this blog post, you can see that you should do what you want and not what others want. So you can write stories about the PAW Patrol and ignore what some of the others may comment about it. Remember this, and you can do anything you put your mind to. (Well, not everything, but you get my drift) Category:Blog posts